Talk:Automated Names/@comment-5838839-20121213085257
blablabla.... here are all the names so you can shut up already: *Bitz *Chifi *Milly *Al *Ben *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Pooky *Keiko *Yunus *Kontol *Memek **Ancor **Bart **Ben **Bugsy **Chifi **David **Gaspy **Ishmael **Lobo **Nibbles **Santi **Ludo **Luz **Rodney **Beamy **Chifi **Dor **Evia **Halo **JJ **Lex **Lobo **Severin **Scooter **Xili **Beavis **Burat **Elliot **Koko **Pomona **Sparky **Fuffy **Ancore **Bart **Bink **Bitz **Fuffy **Hansel **Lex **Pomona **Spooks **Gaspy **Bart **Bonzo **Elliot **Halo **Koko **Sassi **Evia **Donghae **Xiaomei **Ledongok **Andres **Foof **Keiko **Luz **Mist **Nessie **Nimbus **Rodney **Splashy **Wallace **Sanderson **Bart **Bruno **Boo **Bunny **David **Erie **Keiko **Luz **Nessie **Rodney **Rollo **Rupert **Santi **Yeray **Wilbur **Bink **Bruno **Bugsy **Dor **Fuffy **Roxy **Santi **Skipper **Spooks **Wallace **Arthur **Bob **Boo **Bruno **Chuckles **Dan **Dino **Estal **Hansu **Julian **Lex **Pax **Pura **Quinlan **Tor **Sunardi **Burhan **Rastaman **Joni **Sudarsono **Erik **Refian **Endang **Maryadi **Mulyadi **Bunny **Hansel **Nessie **Rodney **Spocky **Halliwell **Jablay **Bud **Bink **Boo **Chuckles **Fluffer **Fuffy **Pooky **Rollo **Frosty **Bink **Julian **Santi **Severin **Spooks **Sunny **Roxy **Cagur **Hamid **Endang **Soekamti **Suryono **Boo **Evia **JJ **Parsifal **Beamy **Ben **Milly **Bruce **Porky **Rodney **Xili **Elliot **Indra **Asep **Mulyadi **Burhan **Joni **Endang **Farhan **Diah **Ali **Bunny **Dino **Emery **Evia **Erie **Gaspy **Gaston **Parsifal **Beamy **Andrian **Susanto **Algonzo **Raksasa **Boboiboy **Jagoan **Bud **Bink **Gaston **Nessie **Nosey **Spooks **Sunny **Pomona **Xili **Wilbur **Sunny **Rommy **Seba **Yari **Kevin **Marito **Pepito **Spooks **Blitz **Emery **Boboiboy **Upin **Ipin **Beamy **Evia **JJ **Lobo **Nosey **Halo **Probe **Bumblebee **Ironhead **Ancor **Fuffy **Isaac **JJ **Milly **Bruno **Parsifal **Pomona **Hennessy **Cedric **Bugsy **Koko **Ben **Bitz **Halliwell **Ruben **Elliot **Andres **Evia **Horacio **Parsifal **Pebble **hotty **roxy ** **Dave **Emery **Frans **Horacio **Pooky **Ruben **Wallace **Ali **Bugsy **Erie **Frosty **Rollo **Pooky **Skipper **Roxy **Sanderson **Sunny **Wallace **Frosty **Jullienne Velostrino **Girang **Sange **Kontol **Itil **Dor **Yeray **Kontol **Peju **Peler **Beamy **Beavis **Cedric **Evia **Halo **Roxy **Rupert **Sanderson **Skipper **Splashy **Wallace **JJ **Daffy **Evia **Halo **JJ **Nosey **Rodney **Scooter **Xili **Ancor **Gaston **Bunny **Spiky **Pax **Pura **Tor **Jonskie **Dor **Happy **Lex **Lobo **Rusty **Sunny **Wallace **Chifi **Hansu **Quinlan **Rocko **Severin **Xili **Lobo **Andres **Arthur **Cedric **Daffy **Isaac **Ruben **Rusty **Spiky **Wilbur **Pura **Cedric **Fuffy **Spooks **Ruben **Kimberly **Parsifal **Gaspy **Rollo **Erie **Evia **Andres **Severin **Ruben **Bruno **Dino **Ellio **Finn **Koko **Milly **Porky **Roxy **Skipper **Sparky **Splashy **Wallace **Sanderson **Bitz **Cedric **David **Evia **Felix **Halo **Happy **Horacio **JJ **Julian **Nosey **Parsifal **Rupert **Spiky **Bruno **Bud **Bunny **Fuffy **Halo **Happy **Henny **Horacio **Ludo **Nibbles **Pomona **Sanderson **Sunny **Soekarno **Hatta **Sudirman **Dewantara **Frosty **Horacio **Dor **Julian **Bitz **Frosty **Nipples **Izzy **Pooky **Skipper **Kaspar **Lex **Izzy **Finn **Wallace **Sanderson **Blitz **Luffy **Milly **Alvin **Lex **Fuffy **Gaston **Lodu **Pomona **Bruno **Severin **Milly **Dor **Emery **Henny **Ben **Felix **Halliwell **Horacio **Kasia **Kesheek **Roxy **Skipper **Sanderson **Spocky **Bangsat **Tahi **Bool **Anjink **Ancor **Daffy **Sparky **Bugsy **Adinda **Karmanudin ** **Hansu **Milly ** **Frans **Milly **Rusty **Quinlan **Bink **Bruno **Bud **Fuffy **Halliwell **Hansel **Happy **Kaspar **Nibbles **Nere **Boo **Luz **sea war **Splashy **Roxy **Santi **Wilbur **Cedric **Bugsy **Chuckles **Dino **Emery **Erie **Hansu **Nessie **Izzy **Pookey **Rodney **Rupert **Rollo **Yeray **Ben **Bobo **Bonzo **Dave **Evia **Halo **JJ **Cedric **Alifia **Anissa **Adinda **Clara **Chindoliza **Ali **Alvin **Bunny **Halo **Kasia **Quinlan **Sanderson **Splashy **Poopy **Chuckles **Felix **Fuffy **Rodney **Spooks **Runs **Xili **Ben **Bink **Frans **Fuffy **Gaston **Koko **Ludo **Bitz **Frans **Hansel **Luz **Milly **Sassi **Scooter **Heri **Ardan **Supriadi **Sutanto **Sudarsono **Iwan **Bahraini **Ali **Ben **Nessie **Nibbles **Porky **Rodney **Astuti **Linda **Hermawan **Desti **Bonzo **Gaston **Koko **Milly **Porky **Skipper **Splashy **Ali **Bart **Dan **Felix **Isaac **Pax **Pura **Yeray *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur *Dor *Izzy *Lobo